The Braeburn Report
The Braeburn Report is an info-dump by Babs Yerunkle in the form of a story. It covers a number of interesting tidbits about mutants, the meta-gene complex and similar matters. The story itself goes from March 3, 2006 to December 16, 2006. It was posted on March 31, 2008. Summary This doesn't include all the statistical tidbits. 2006-03-03 Dr. Stephen Braeburn and Dr. Peter Arendt meet "by chance" at a trendy New York restaurant and discuss a number of things associated with MCO Research, including the current MCO director, Piet von der Geest and the deputy director, Kenneth Loman. Then they discuss their current research, including the unexpected correlation between severely visible GSD and power levels, and the even less expected correlation between sex changes and power levels. 2006-06-17 Drs. Arendt and Braeburn meet by "accident" in the back room of the Kit Kat Klub, and discuss a number of things, including Peter's fixation on Miss April and a two decade old finding that the meta-gene complex is present in 17% of the general population. They also discuss the provenance of the meta-gene complex. The modern version is the same that Gian Han had, and is not the same as other versions which have appeared over the previous few centuries. They also discuss the percentage that breeds true, the statistical trends, and several hypotheses that have been put forward. The fact that precogs can't tell what happens after early 2008 to mutant affairs is a bit unsettling. There is also a trend line peaking in 2055, as well as some data on the skewed proportion of m2f mutants, with a trend also peaking in 2055. 2006-09-24 Dr. Braeburn gets back from Tibet, and almost has his laptop stolen by a professional team of some sort. He makes a clandestine appointment to meet with Dr. Arendt. 2006-09-27 Drs. Braeburn and Arendt discuss their respective findings during a helicopter ride that's ostensibly for sight-seeing. Dr. Braeburn had been trying to trace Gian Han through Tibet, while Dr. Arendt had some interesting data on the turnover of ancient homo species, in particular a major battle between Heidelbergis and Sapiens. The Abbot told him that the "Hand of Gaia" was in his part of the world, and he might get some answers from her. He also mentioned the Pearl of Great Price, which Peter Arndt happens to know is in the museum of the MCO building in New York. 2006-11-23 Dr. Braeburn turns in his research report, carefully doctored to eliminate any suggestion that there's a crisis in the offing, and then triggers the Pearl of Great Price, and is transformed... 2006-11-29 Into Dr. Arendt's fantasy girl. They have a long discussion, and decide to stay together. 2006-12-16 Mrs. April Arendt gives the real Braeburn report to Dr. Amos Messing, leader of The Amazing Three. Characters * Dr. Stephen Braeburn * Dr. Peter Arendt * Piet von der Geest * Kenneth Loman * Gian Han (Mentioned.) * Hand of Gaia * Dr. Amos Messing Note Diane Castle has been consistent in warning against over-interpreting the material in this story. Category:Stories Category:Gen1 Category:Babs Yerunkle